


Video Games and Candy Kisses

by inspiredinfj



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredinfj/pseuds/inspiredinfj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Apple spend the night in, playing video games together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Games and Candy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> “Hypnotic Poison” by Dior is now my headcanon fragrance for Raven.
> 
> Written to “Waifu Dream” by Sushi Killer

Raven dragged her feet along the crimson carpets of the Ever After High dormitory halls. It was late afternoon when she decided to stop by her dorm to grab the book for her next class, Magicology. She was taking her time, enjoying the warmth that poured in through the hall's Gothic windows, when she heard a scream coming from her dorm.

Raven bolted upright and lunged toward her door at the end of the hall. "Apple!" she cried, thrusting open the door.

Apple's wide, baby-blue eyes met Raven's in surprise. "O-Oh, Raven, I didn't, um, expect you back so soon."

Raven assessed her roommate's disheveled hair and chunky, candy apple-red glasses that slid from the bridge of her small nose. A video game controller hung loose in her palms. Raven's eyes fell on Apple's plasma screen TV, which displayed a blonde character clad in red and gold, standing idly atop mushroom caps.

"I was coming to get my Magicology book when I heard you scream. I thought you were hurt," Raven confessed, "but now I see Little Apple is the one who's been hurt," she said, nodding towards the empty heart container on the screen. A sly smirk rose to her delighted eyes.

Apple's blush nearly matched the color of her glasses. "I…" she dragged, fighting for words.

Raven rolled her eyes playfully and plopped down on the floor next to Apple. "Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I love the  _Wicked Wonderland_  series myself. I'd been waiting for the next installment for months. Maddie and I have nearly beat it."

Apple scrambled to compose herself atop her white, lace pillow. She shyly looked up at Raven through dark lashes. "I didn't want people to know. I guess I thought playing video games wasn't very…  _queenly_."

Raven tilted her head and made a sympathetic expression. "We're princesses—kids, Apple. We've got to let loose and have a little fun sometimes." She fondly bumped Apple's shoulder with her own. "Where are you in the game? It looks like you're in the Mushroom Maze. Have you gotten the growth potion yet?"

"Not yet," Apple said weakly.

"Then I'll help you find it!" she declared. Raven took the controller from Apple's hands, leaning in close enough for Apple to smell her fragrance. She was familiar with the musky and deeply woody scent—some could say  _overly_ familiar, as she liked to take the perfume vial from Raven's dresser and smell it when she was out. Sometimes she liked to imagine Raven pulling her close and drawing her lips to Apple's ear and—

"I see you have the Cheshire Claws. Wicked!" Raven's voice boomed, snapping Apple out of her dreamy haze.

"Y-Yeah. I like to be an archer, but they come in handy in close combat."

Raven chuckled. "For those gnomes, right? They're small and easy to kill, but so pesky!"

Apple mustered a faint smile, heart still racing from her daydream. Raven carried on rambling about the video game, giving Apple advice about how to find secret potions and to get aid from magical caterpillars and to utilize which special item when. Raven's easygoing nature eventually distracted Apple to a point where she found herself enjoying the mindless chatter. She was even able to exchange a few, fun-spirited quips, to which Raven typically responded by shoving Apple with a laugh.

The gaming continued into the afternoon. Raven missed her Magicology class, and the class after that, but she assured Apple that she didn't mind. When the girls became hungry, Raven revealed a secret stash of snacks she had collected from the best vending machines in the school. Apple was inevitably overjoyed by Raven's collection of dried, candied apple slices. Laughter and teasing filled the roommates' dorm until long after the final call for dinner.

Raven threw her head back in laughter, tears welling up in her eyes. "No! You didn't! Tell me you didn't exchange your Queen's Scroll for a  _Cat Charm Spell_! Oh, Apple, they practically  _stole_  it from you!"

A light pink blush rose to Apple's cheeks, but she refused to be embarrassed. "Hey, hey, I was totally new to gaming then! You can _not_  blame me!" Despite her best efforts, Raven continued to find the entire situation hilarious, and so she was forced to let Raven finish her laughing fit. Eventually, laughing gave way to sleepy yawns and Apple took the opportunity to pounce.

"Don't tell me you're tired," Apple mocked.

The Evil Queen's daughter prickled indignantly and then smirked, looking at Apple from the corner of her eye. "Oh no, it's just that we've played so long, my feet have fallen asleep. Besides, you almost reached the point I'm at in the game. I'm afraid I can't help you anymore," she said, melodramatically swiping a hand across her forehead. "It seems the student has surpassed the teacher."

Apple smiled and rolled her eyes. "Alright, we can stop. All I have to do is save." Apple toggled the controller's buttons, going through the selection screens in order to save. She was blathering on about finding the next Wonderland potion when an amusing thought struck her. "So... I guess my secret is out," she sighed jokingly.

Raven raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Now you know that I, Apple White, daughter of Snow White, play video games. Whatever will you do with such dangerous information about your future queen?" Apple leaned on her palms, tauntingly close to Raven's face.

Raven paused in mock thought, surely concocting a scheme, then leaned in as well to challenge the space between them. "Hm, I suppose I could reveal the dark secret about my dear, future queen… unless she can think of a source of payment to keep thy lips sealed…"

Apple had no idea what came over her. Perhaps it was the coquettish look in Raven's eyes, or the enticing lift at the very edge of her perfect, smug lips. Whatever it was, it overwhelmed Apple and compelled her to surge forward, where she placed a gentle kiss on Raven's lips.

A small, startled gasp escaped Raven's throat. After a moment, she knitted her eyebrows and shrugged impishly. "I guess that's one way to pay me."

"Raven, I'm sorry," Apple said, a furious blush certainly rising to her face this time. "I have no idea why I would do something like that. I wouldn't normally. It's not proper, I know—"

"I take it back," Raven interrupted. Apple immediately halted, wilting with shame. Raven then shook her head, tossing violet locks. "I don't want you to  _seal_  my lips. Quite the opposite."

Apple looked at Raven with countless questions lingering on the tip of her tongue. "I don't…" she trailed.

Raven reached up and gingerly removed Apple's glasses. When Apple realized Raven's intentions, she fluttered her lashes before closing her eyes and submitting to the moment, to the other girl. Raven leaned into Apple and adoringly held her cheek in one hand. She pressed a tender kiss firmly into Apple's lips, making Apple's stomach flutter wildly. Raven continued to kiss Apple's lips, which she thought still tasted like the candied apple slices, only the kisses became deeper over time. She found herself using her lips to part Apple's, to taste more of the candy-sweet syrup.

When Raven pulled back, Apple's eyes flittered open as if she was emerging from a dream. She pressed her lips together, tasting Raven's own sweetness, and hummed pleasantly. Raven, whose hand still held Apple's face, lovingly stroked her pale skin with her thumb. She lightly brushed her thumb over Apple's lips, keenly rubbing something from them with her own lips parted in interest.

"I think… you've got a little bit of my lipstick on your face. There's some smudging here—"

Apple swatted Raven's hand playfully before wiping the side of her finger along her lips. She pulled her hand back, revealing a blend of plum and cherry colors. "Oh!"

The dark-haired girl threw her head back to laugh. "It's not that bad, Apple—" Before Raven knew it, she was knocked over by a lace pillow. "Ouch!" she cried, and then, "Oh yeah? You think you can get away with that?  _Huh?_ " she asked, climbing to her feet and heaving the pillow over her shoulder.

Apple squealed in nervous delight. "You wouldn't… Raven, you wouldn't!"

"You wanna bet? Come 'ere, princess!"

Overjoyed laughter rang throughout the room, and neither girl seemed to care too much when Apple's screams echoed down the halls of the Ever After High dormitory.


End file.
